Chimonogatari blood bath
by sallencat23
Summary: This story resolves around 16 yr old Koizumi. She was abandoned by her parents, and almost murdered by them. She thought she could just run away, be alone forever, that way she'd never get hurt. Till she was found by the Sakamaki brothers. They are mean, sadistic and rude perverted vampires. but..maybe one isn't so bad..? Subaru Sakamaki...Koizumi...what will become of them?
1. Blood

**Chimonogatari**

~blood bath~

Chapter 1

~The meeting~

Epilogue:

Hello, my name is koizumi, koizumi komatsu. I'm 16, soon turning 17. I have dark brown hair and eyes, and I'm 5'4. I've

always thought of living my live normally. No problems, no lies, no pain and drama. However that could never truly happen.

Not in life, not in my "new" school. The school is a school only high up people with special privileges can ever hope to

reach, where monsters of students rain. I never liked this school, hell I'd rather leave and forget about all these problems.

But that isn't possible not in my life, I get no such privileges. My mom and dad nearly passed away in a horrible accident 2

years ago. However when the police had received information on the incident my parents were gone. I heard from people

that they are alive, that they left on purpose, to leave me behind. I knew they never liked me, from the beginning I'm

not a normal person. I never will be nor do I want to be. I'm me. I wanna stay me. Never changing. Thats my life goal. My

plans have never been so simple. The day I found out they left me I swore to myself that I would never give myself the pity

to help anyone never love anyone, I swore. Till that day...

I was in a horrible accident. The doctors said I was lucky to live. I heard from someone after the incident say that the

pursuer that had tried to harm me was actually my parents. They wanted me gone, from the start they wanted me gone.

My own parents left me to die, and now they are trying to kill me...ironic huh? Am I stupid? Am I not good enough? Am I

not the person they wanted me to be? I don't Know. I never will know. I don't wanna know. The next day they had

disappeared never to be seen again...this happened on my 7th birthday. I'm turning 17.

A month had passed since I moved from the united states after the accident. I moved to England. Just kidding how ironic

would it be to move to England. I moved to Tokyo, Japan in a small American style house just on the outskirts of town.

The school that I registered to had been and enormous school. The school was filled with many Japanese students have of

some in which I could never understand. I was the un luckiest person in the school. Wanna know why?

I couldn't stay in my home I was relocated but some mean woman who seems to think she can run me. Ironic huh? That woman

happened to be my mom's sister. My awful aunt Amira. Shes not only mean, she totally hates me. She said it to my face

as well. "I absolutely hate you with a passion kid, however by law I must watch you but don't think I'm gonna be nice." She

said. She always treats me horribly. "Koizumi clean my room for me I'm leaving." "Koizumi washes the dishes and make

dinner before I get back." Koizumi do this, Koizumi do that. Ugh, I hate this woman with a passion can't I just leave?

~2 months later~

I ran away from that awful building. However I got myself lost in a horrible place. I stand before a huge mansion in the

middle of a deserted forest where roads used to be. I didn't like the way it looked yet it Intrigued me. I walked up to the

heavy metal gate and yelled for someone, however I somehow knew that no one would answer. Why would they? I'm an

abandoned girl. No one cares to save me. However my only priority was to save myself wither it be by my strengths or by

none. I refuse to be saved by anyone. I'm responsible for myself no one needs to save me. I'll do it all myself, it's all I've

ever known. "Hey!" huh...? Did someone just yell? I look over to see a man sitting on top of the metal gate looking at me

quite angrily. "Um...did you call out to me?" I said in a confused tone. "yea pancake." I look up angrily thinking the man

would be some old pervert, however when I made eye contact with the man he looked about my age if not a little older.

He had reddish hair and green eyes. He wore a jacket with the sleeves rolled up with a red scarf thing around his neck. He

also wore one pant sleeve up. "Do you think you're a gangster or something?" I said with a straight face looking quite

confident. " hmm? Did you say something? Just because you think you can walk onto yours truly's property doesn't mean

I'm gonna let you go that easily. haha." I look at him like he's stupid, because quite frankly he sure looks it. "Why are you

zoning out you stupid girl? Are my looks too charming for you? I do look like an ouji-sama don't?" I look away and turn to

leave because certainly this guy is a creep. I walked at a speeded pace because I had this feeling if I didn't leave fast he was

gonna follow me, I didn't want that. "I said you couldn' leave didn't I? When I say something a good girl should listen." I

turned around to see where he was because I swore he wasn't behind me, but when I turned around he had pushed me up

against a tree. "w-when did you manage to get behind me?!" I yelled in an angry tone. "you can't just push a girl around like

some toy you can play with!" I was so angry! Why did some random guy I don't even know think he can tell me what to

do?! "lookie here Ayato-kun! you found us a new snack!" another man come from behind another tree, he was about a

little older than me with reddish hair and a top hat. "tsk, laito? What are you doing here? This is my snack I found her first!"

The man I had now come to know as Ayato yelled back. "awww so stingy Ayato-kun! I wanna play too!" Laito said back in

a sing-song voice."tsk, you ruined my meal I'm going back to my room you can have her." Ayato said in an angry voice.

"awww really?! I can snack on her! Yay! Such a cute new toy!" He said seeming with so much joy. "um...w-who are you

people and what do you mean snack...?" I said in a slightly confused yet worried voice. "Awww she's so innocent! I could

just eat her right up!" Laito said in a happy tone. "Don't worry bitch-chan I'll be really gentle, but first you look filthy let's get

you cleaned up shall we?" He said in a deep manly voice. "um...I need to leave soon I can't stay so I'll just leave..hehe..." I

turn to leave however I feel a tight grip on my arm just to find out that he had grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the

huge mansion door. What lies in store for me from here...?


	2. The Blood Meeting

**Chapter 2**

~The blood meeting~

After getting dragged by my "free" will, The boys all take me to meet their family and their "friend"? I don't know what they mean't when they said that, I was kinda confused yet kinda worried...I wonder why? As the boys walk me through their giant courtyard I was amazed at the texture and detail in everything as I walked by. I couldn't help but notice it, it was spectacular. The giant statues carved from marble. The rose bushes that were spectacularly kept care of. Even the giant fountain that was beautifully made. This house seemed so old yet it was magnificantly taken care of. These people must love their house I thought to myself. "Well what do you think Bitch-chan? This is our home."Laito-kun said flamboyently. "um..yea its really nice I love it.." I said unsurely of how to react. I honestly did love the house but the people that kidnapped me are kinda creepy, why would you ask me something so stupid in the middle of kidnapping me? Is this some sort of game their trying to play because their bored? Well i'm not the type to be played, I play others. I've been played to many times I shall not be played again. I promised myself this for a long time, I plan on keeping that promise."Well if you like the outside of it wait till we walk through those doors." Ayato-kun points towards large wooden doors. They look kinda ancient yet they resemble elegance in all its wonder."um..I love the style of the doors but you really don't expect me to open them do you..?" I asked rhetorically. I didn't expext an answer because I was normally just told and I did it. Simple as that, I was obedient I didn't wanna cause more problems that I couldn't handle."Well no matter how you look at it your gonna go inside so you either open the door or there will be other problems you'll have to face. Your choice"From the quite serious tone in Ayato's voice I decide the grab the door handle and push it open. Surprizingly the door was quite hard to open. It was a very heavy door, it must've been like 60 pounds. We walk into the doors and before me is a giant lobby with gorgeous stairs in front of me. I was astonished at the beauty of this house. It was so old yet it resembled a new made mansion. The stairs were covered in what seemed to be a silky carpet to protect the wooden underneath. It was relatively dark however, I had a hard time seeing anymore detail than a normal human could."Well bitch-chan~ Let's get you cleaned up then introduce you to everyone else!" Laito said very excitedly. He seemed like a little boy in an 17 year olds body. It was strange. These boys I had just recently met were not normal. I was postively sure of that."um..Why did you guys take me from that forest anyways..? I mean I'm a complete stranger! If it was me I don't even know if I would do it..." Ayato-kun looks at me skeptically for a moment before speaking."Well any person without a heart may leave you behind however we may seem we aren't "That" cruel. haha."Ayato-kun laughs gently at first as if he was being serious about being cruel. It worried me. If he was joking about not being"cruel" then what would they do with me? I mean im only 16 I haven't gotten anywhere with my life yet. Even though its not all that worth living anymore."Anyways..I'll show you to your bedroom so you can get an change of clothes, then the bathroom so you can take a quick bath."Laito walks me up the giant stairs covered in red silky carpet to a giant hallway on the top. When looking both ways on either side the hallways seem to go on forever, like an endless road of possiblities. He takes me down the hallway to the right and after a good 10 minute walk past random rooms and other mysterious hallways we finally arrive at my room. My door looks antique it's beautiful. The formal design reminds me of a butterfly, yet mixed in a web of vines and flowers trapping it."Your room is right here. Your clothes are neatly placed on your bed for you, once your done with your bath come down the stairs that got you here and ayato will lead you to the living room." "Ok..Thanks for your help..Laito.."Laito smirks at me with geniune kindess and walks away waving his hand in admiration at my comment."See you later Bitch-chan~"I look away in disgust of their horrible nicknames for me. Well It is true that they don't know my name but that doesn't give tham an excuse for calling me such names. I twist the elegant handle to the door to my room and open the door. Inside there's a giant bed with purple sheets and a beautiful burgandy blanket. On top of that beautiful scenery, Is a blouse and a pair of shorts about the length of my knee. Next to it is a beautiful nightgown, Light blue with adorable ruffles around the collar and edges of the gown. I grab the clothes that are left on my bed and head for the bathroom across the hall from my room. Seems very convieniant right? I open the door to the bathroom slowly making sure some weird convience doesn't occur. I see a lovely sink standing in front of me, The bathroom is huge with elegance showing everywhere. The bathtub is quite fancy, it's a round tub with trimed edges. There's perfume on the edge of the tub..It seems like another girl is living here as well? Well it doesn't really matter maybe I could make a new friend? I decide to just lock the door to make sure no one can disturb me. I take off my Rugged jacket with fluff around my neck. my jacket seemed to have gotten ripped when I was walking through the woods. I did get lost after all. I didn't quite explain what happened as I went through the woods but I'd rather not remember some things that happened..I take off my grey shirt that is under my jacket so you can see only my bra. It's black with lace around the edges with a little red ribbon in the front. Once I was completly Stripped of my clothing I put warm water in the tub and got in it. The water was luke warm it felt amazing to wash off the blood that was hiding on my skin. I have many scars on my heart, but no one's seen the ones on my body. After I wash my body and hair I climb out of the warm tub and dry myself off. I put on the blouse and shorts that were given to me and head for my room to put my dirty clothes on the bed. After I put my clothes away I headed down the hallway to go downstairs. I didn't want ayato and laito getting mad at me for not listening to them. I don't wanna be a bother espcially since they helped me find shelter from those horrible woods. As I finally reach the bottom of the stairs it looks like ayato had passed out on the bottom stair. I dont wanna wake him up but I don't want him being mad for letting him sleep so I decide to wake him up. After shaking him gently a couple of times he finally wakes up."oh..If it isn't pancake." Ayato wipes his eyes tiredly and looks at me like I had just woke a tiger after his meal. I kinda figured he'd do that but I would rather him be mad from me waking him up than listening to him complain later that I sat there and watched him sleep."um yea..I didn't wanna wake you..but I couldn't have you sleep there when I know you'd get mad if I didn't wake you so.." I trail off because I didn't want him getting mad."it's fine geez whatever..I'm not gonna bite you.." He smiles to himself for a second then continues by saying"yet."I was confused at what he mean't by that because normal people don't bite people.."what..?"He looks at me skeptically"you still don't get it? You must be slow I don't know what happened to you but a normal person would've caught on by now."I still didn't understand what he mean't. If he's trying to say he's a vampire then he must be on fucking meth because I've never believed in such fantasies. I ignore that thought in the back of my head and walk past him ignoring his pestering words and head to the living room. I didn't actually know where it was because they didnt show me but once I started walking I could hear ayato say left or right and just went with it. After 5 minutes of walking we come to giant doors which ayato clamied to be the "living room."I slowly walked up to the doors. I gulped and slowly turned the old knob. Icould hear gentle voices on the otherside telling me they were there. As the door opened slowly I saw laito and 6 other people in the room. one was a girl around my age with blonde hair and in a pink blouse. She seemed kinda frightened when the door opened I hope she's ok.."Well ayato. You gonna introduce us to your new toy. Considering you decided to pick up some trash."The man that said this said this with absolutely no hesitation. He really didn't care at all. I'm not surprized at least he is had bluish purple hair with glasses. He was relatively tall although he looked my age. As a matter of fact they all looked around my age, maybe a bit older I'm not sure."Well..."Ayato started but then immidentally stopped and looked at me."Tell us your name would you." I look at him with a sort of attitude I've always had and gave a smart ass remark."Um Ayato when you decided to pick me up and kidnap me from the woods would it have bothered you to ask for a name there?! I mean come on who picks up a stranger without telling them a name."He looks extremely surprized. It may seem like I look innocent but I do have a bit of an attitude. I deal it right out I don't hesitate. If I do it shows weakness. I can't afford that or something bad might happen."*sigh* Your a Stubborn person hehe I like that. It's interesting."I look at him like he's completely lost it. I totally insulted him but he didn't take it that way."Well do you wanna know my name or not? Because honestly if you asked ahead of time I might've told you but you never asked."They all look at me like I've just stepped on a landmine but they didn't say anything."Well you could tell us you know pancake. your not exactly a princess you can't have your way here."Ayato said pissed at my comment"Hey ayato I was just stating my opinion it's not a big deal geez dude.."I look away trying not to look him in the eyews because I don't wanna push any farther. I wanna change my ways become more girly so I can live my lifebetter hopefully get a boyfriend as well every other girl has one, or is getting buttfucked but you know people nowadays. I sigh however and look at him seriously as if I was gonna say something so important their lives would depend on it."My name is Koizumi, Koizumi komatsu..." I look awaywith a gently smile because no one has ever looked at me with such expressions they were actually interested in me for me...Even if it was only for a little while, even if it's only my name..They looked at me..


	3. Blood spilt!

Chapter 3 ~Blood Spilt?!~

Sallencat: Hey minna im sooo sorry that this chapter is very late... . I was extremely busy so I had no time to finally update.. Plus my laptop wasn't cooperating till just recently. So now that my laptop is working and I can type like I normally do I can finally update this for you all! :D

Koizumi: You left me all alone with these boys how can you be so cruel! :'( *Pounces*

Sallencat: Im so sorry Koizumi! did they hurt you!*hugs tightly* I'll never do it again :'(

Ayato: ...What did I walk in on...

Subaru: ...*turns around quitely*

Shu: Anyways...Sallencat does not own Diabolik lovers or any of the characters except for koizumi, she created her herself..Enjoy*walks away annoyed slightly*  
>_<p>

I was so lost in my thoughts of them sounding so interested that I didn't notice the girl my age looking at me worried.

"Um..May I ask who you all are however..?"

Ayato looked at me for a moment then spoke lightly.

"Why are you asking now pancake? Did you finally grow some manners?"  
>Feeling pissed at his remark, I walked over to him and gave him the "Say Another fucking word" Look and said<p>

"look asshole I don't give two fucks who you people are I would rather be shredded by a bear than have you become my "Knight" in shining armor!"

Ayato surprised at my comment got in my face and glared at me.

"I understand that you may not like us; however from now on your stuck here whether you like it or not."

Perplexed by what he mean't I looked away shyly; Hiding my face with the bangs I have. I never thought that I would meet people who have the same attitude as me, Yea I'm quite surprised but, happy.

"Well we all can give you a introduction I suppose, It's the least we can do."

The tall boy with glasses said in an unpleased tone. The next second however, A loud pounding noise came from the garden outside.

" *sigh*He always manages some sort of problem doesn't he?"

The boy with the glasses started walking towards the other room; He probably went to see what that loud noise was.

Bang! Bang!

The next second however another loud pounding came resounding from outside. Curious I decided to follow him outside to see what was going on.

"You curious Bitch-chan?" I heard laito say as I started walking. He walks over to me and whispers in my ear, "I'd be careful if I were you, our little bro can be...a handful"  
>Confused at what he was talking about I quickened my pace towards the back garden to find the boy with the glasses. I walked into the lobby of the house and opened the humongous doors at front. No matter how many times I walk by them they never seem smaller; Only bigger.<p>

*In the garden*

"WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU SHUT UP! Reiji! Shu needs to stop meddling in my affairs what I do is none of his concern!"

I hear yelling not too far into the distance as I pass bushes of white roses. This garden is beautifully kept. It's very obvious that someone takes good care of these flowers. Not too far into the distance I spot the boy with glasses and he's speaking with two others; I haven't seen either of them since I've arrived, so one of them must be the younger brother that laito was mentioning. The one boy with whitish hair and a black shirt was yelling at the boy with the glasses; I swore I heard him call him Reiji; So thats his name. There's also another boy who seems older than all the other boys, he's got orange, reddish hair with blue eyes. He looks as if he's ignoring the two arguing by listening to music. I wish I could be calm like that during an argument. I attempt to walk closer minding my footing. If What laito said is true, then could they possibly become violent if I am present? Not wanting to risk it; I decided to turn around. However it seems as I was too late. I was discovered.

"Oi! Who brought another human in here! You know I hate them they are extremely annoying!"

The boy with the white hair was staring right at me. His eyes were daggers; It truly seemed as if he would kill me any second if I even attempted to approach him. I quickened my pace hoping it would get me out of here quickly, but to no avail he stopped me in my tracks.  
>With the most ominous smile, He looked as if he had trapped his prey.<br>Why do all these boys have these lion like eyes?! I feel like something bad is about to happen. I tried to run past him hoping that my athletic little body would be able to surprise him enough to catch him off guard but, I was horribly wrong. He grabbed me by my side and pinned me to the ground. My arms were pinned above my head. He held them both with one arm and even with all my strength I could not budge. He looked down at me with red eyes.

"Your brave trying to out run me, puny human! TRY IT AGAIN!"

He yelled at me with his ruby eyes. They captivated me. Even though they were blood red I was not afraid. I looked up at him with all the courage I could muster and said,

"I never mean't to run from you. If anything I'm not afraid of you, you may yell and scream but that won't get you anything in life."

I said that avoiding his gaze; I couldn't possibly look him in the eyes after saying such things. He continues to look at my face as if trying to see into my soul. I was trembling slightly which, is very unknowing of me; I've never trembled since the accident years ago; however it's not because I'm afraid. I'm not afraid of him in the slightest If anything he reminds me of someone. Me. He seems like he's waiting for something like me. Waiting for someone to understand him and see him for him. Like me, he has that feel about him. I know I'm not a psychic but I can read people very well. I must've picked it up from meeting so many people.

"Your...very unhuman like, I don't like it."

He glared down for another second before closing in on my ear.

"Your very interesting though. I am going to keep my eyes on you."

He whispered that in my ear, then looked at me with a playful smile.  
>I looked at him and blushed slightly realizing I was staring intensely at him. I turned my head away hoping he wouldn't notice. It's very strange why would I become so self-conscious in front of him. I'm never that way even in front of my crushes I've had. Thats weird, why..? All of a sudden he leans down to my neck and bites down hard.<p>

"Ugh?!"

Surprised I let out a painful wince. I can't believe what's happening! He's...He's a vampire! Wait..If What Ayato said earlier is true..

*Flashback*

He smiles to himself then continues by saying "Yet." I was confused at what he meant because normal people don't bite others.

"what?" He looks at me skeptically."You still don't get it? you must be slow,I don't know what happened to you but normal people would've caught on by now."

*End flashback*

So When he said that I was slow did he actually hint at this? I stopped panicking an let him finish what he was doing; I realized that if I interuppted him it would be bad for me, so I decided to sit and wait. After about not even 5 minutes, He stops and looks up at me with a small smile.

"I'm surprised you let me finish my meal. No one normally sits still during a vampire bite.."

He looks at me for a moment and thinks. Why is he looking at me that way? I did'nt want to die from blood loss so why would I struggle? He finally turns to me and smiles.

"I've decided I'm going to make a blood pact with you."

I look up confused. What's a blood pact? Is that something I should be apart of? I'm kinda not sure of this anymore...He must've read my mind because he answers calmly.

"A blood pact is not as what it sounds like. A blood pact is simply a small ritual in which we make a deal. I shall make a deal with you; In exchange for your blood, you tell me your real power hidden beneath."

I looked at him skeptically. What the hell is he talking about? Power? What power? I'm a normal girl..I have no idea what he's talking about..

"So you finally noticed it too Subaru."

Reiji interuppted finally. It was kinda pointless however because this "Subaru" Already got what he wanted. And what did he mean; "by notice it too?"  
>did they all know this?<p>

"Yea. I knew once I saw her, However she doesn't know about it yet it seems."  
>"Yes I noticed that as well.."<p>

Subaru and Reiji look at me in disbelief as I watch them cluelessly at what they mean.

"Koizumi Komatsu. You are the princess of Time. And because of this you can manipulate time and space creating life and death. You however do no aquire this power till your 17. So We shall train you till we find you ready to use this power."

I look at them as if they went crazy. I stood up and started walking in the opposite direction. Very Fast. The boy with headphones finally stops me and speaks for the first time.

"You are but the only reason we know this is because of...Someone Special to you."

He says that quietly as he starts to walk away leaving me dumbfounded.  
>Someone Special? I don't have that "Someone."<p>

"Shu. You may not say anything more to her. You are aware of that..?"

He stops abruptly and turns around to face us. He looks at us with a sad look, the look of someone who's lost something important. No emotion.

"I'm very much aware...I hope she realizes soon however...That Someone."

I look at both of them exchanging heartbroken looks. I'm being left out of something that I no longer can take control of...

Koizumi: ...What? O.o

Sallencat: :) I'm excited myself to see where this goes hehehe :) *grins evilly at koizumi*

Subaru: ...Why did you make me seem sorta...nice? . I'm not nice.

Ayato: ...I'm no longer your friend.. O.O

Shu: ...*sighs* I'm one of the love interests arent I?

Sallencat: :D Yes. There are three love interests, in which one I created. He will be revealed later however. I will say one thing though. One of them is defiantly the true ending lmao :D

Koizumi: You made that sound like a otome novel...

Sallencat: Well It's not my fault that I love writing and drawing.. /

Subaru: ...Anyways...Leave your opinions and I might decide to dress Ayato up in girl clothes for you all Thanks for reading this.

Ayato: O.O Um your not serious right? About dressing me up?

Subaru: :) Maybe, maybe not

Ayato: O.o bye sallen ill...see you later..*runs away*

Sallencat: Anyways Please leave your opinions and maybe I'll let Subaru dress him up! :D Thanks for reading! I'll Be sure to update more quickly as well!


End file.
